


Diner Lights & Los Angeles Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted love confessions, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eugene and Scott being wingmans, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Fluff and Horror, Fluff and Humor, I did, Insecure Ryan Bergara, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Normally wouldnt tag it but for anyone particularly squeamish or in need of the Trigger Warning, Not essentially meet-horror..., Not one of those 5+1 fics but it's similar, Oblivious Shane Madej, TW : There's two sentences with slightly graphic descriptions of violence, Texting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, for a while, more like... feelings realization-horror, well not really they're mostly useless and there as moral support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “He didn’t say yes, but he didn’t really say no, mom,” Ryan explained for the fifth time. He bit his lip, wondering if he should mention catching Shane lying to him.“Well, what did you ask him?” Ryan blushed.“‘Would you like to go get dinner with me’” he muttered into the phone, and he heard his mom sigh with disappointment on the other end of the line.“Ryan.”“I know, mom,” Ryan laughed a little pathetically.Ryan wants to ask Shane out and confess his feelings, but he fails several times to get it out and there’s a couple of things he gets... hung up on.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Diner Lights & Los Angeles Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this. Halfway through writing, I thought it was too fluffy and I should change the horror-aspect and keep it all cutesy but then it would change the whole insecurity aspect so I kept it. I hope yall like it :)
> 
> Also, for anyone who didn't read the tags, no archive warnings apply is there but also graphic depictions of violence for anyone who might be particularly squeamish or who needs the trigger warning. It's not too graphic, it's very light and two sentences in total, but just to be safe, I tagged it.
> 
> I really didn't get enjoy writing this until it got more cutesy because I mostly started this fic as a way just to get something out aka I had no solid clue abt what the fuck I was doing, but anyways, yeah. IF it sounds particularly forced or flat at the start, that's why.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Hey, Shane?” Ryan asked, mustering what courage he could now that office hours were way past being done and the building was empty of their coworkers.

“Yeah?” Shane replied. He turned his chair towards Ryan’s desk but didn’t tear his eyes from his screen where he was currently editing one of Kelsey’s sims videos. A favor in return for her editing one of his videos several weeks ago when he was short on time and had something to do. 

“I- uh-” he turned his full attention to Ryan and raised a brow at him. “Do you wanna maybe go get dinner with me tomorrow? I know a place?”

Ryan watched, a nervous wreck as Shane’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. Normally, they did have dinners together, but they were always at Ryan’s place. Never “out”, and what they did eat usually consisted of bundles of pizza, tacos, and beer or soda on top of a movie.

He watched with bated breath as the question visibly bounced around in Shane’s head. When he turned his eyes back towards him, he thought that Shane would say yes-

“Sorry, man. No can do. My aunt is coming over tomorrow and she’s gonna stay over at my place. Speaking of, I’m gonna have to leave once hours end to pick her up.” Shane shrugged and looked at him as if to say ‘sorry, dude. No can do.’

Ryan’s brain stalled and his heart felt hung up in his throat- wait-

Does Shane realize he was asking him out? As in, date-wise?

“Uh- yeah, man, that’s understandable-”

“What’s the place, though? I’ll have to judge your taste,” Shane smiled. Ryan was- is he- did he- does he realize???

“I mean, originally it was going to be this korean barbeque place like that one episode we did, but I remembered how much of a baby you were about spice-”

“Hey-”

“-so I thought I’d bring you to IHop.” Shane let out a sudden laugh.

“You were going to bring me to IHop? This is like one of those memes- I can see it already. Men named Ryan Bergara be like ‘I know a place’ and then he fucking brings you to IHop for dinner.” As embarrassing as it was, Shane’s snickering was contagious and soon after, Ryan himself was giggling quietly into his hand. Well- Shane didn’t realize this was him asking him to a date, meaning he had another shot? Some other time?

“Um- it’s understandable, big guy. Hopefully some other time.”

“Yeah, some other time.”

* * *

The next day, Ryan tossed and turned yesterday’s conversation in his head, mumbling as he wondered where he could improve.

“Well, for one, maybe you could say ‘Can I take you out onto a date’ instead of ‘Do you want to go out some time’. When you’re that vague, people tend to miss your hints,” Eugene said from behind Ryan and he fucking jumped like a motherfucker- what the fuck- how did he- why does he-

“What the FUCK, man?!” he screamed, turning to Eugene who leaned against the wooden counter-top island of the break room. Eugene just sipped calmly at his coffee.

“I said, don’t be so vague next time-”

“How do you know about-!?”

“I came in yesterday for a video and stayed late. I’m just here again to turn in my footage. I was walking around a helluva lot, but I guess you and Shane were too occupied with editing to see much.” Eugene smirked. “Maybe you were even a little… busy? Thinking about someone?”

Ryan, flustered out of his mind opened his mouth to deny Eugene’s accusations ~~truths~~ when he saw movement from the hall and shut the fuck up.

“Ryan?” Shane asked, sticking his head into the break room. “Are you okay? I heard you scream- Hi, Eugenie!”

“Call me that again and Ryan will be in need of a new co-host.” 

Shane laughed. “Sure thing, Eugenie.” Ryan hid a laugh behind a cough and Eugene scowled, exasperated. “Is Ryan good by the way? I mean, I listen to him scream 90% of the time, but last I recall, Buzzfeed wasn't allegedly haunted.”

Eugene waved him off. “Yes, yes, Shane, we’re good.”

“Are you-”

Eugene pinned Shane with an irritated glare that held no real malice. “Leave.” Shane quickly turned back out and left, yelling “Leaving!” mocking a wimpy tone. When it was positive that Shane was out of earshot, Eugene turned back to Ryan. “So, you were saying? Do you understand my advice?”

Ryan just grumbled. “I can’t believe this.”

Eugene waved an imaginary fan at his own face. “What was that? I couldn’t hear your gratitude. You might need to speak up.”

“Thank you,” Ryan said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Deep down, though, they both knew Eugene was right.

“You’re welcome,” Eugene he smiled and left. Before he made it out the door, though, he repeated, “ _‘I listen to him scream 90% of the time'_?"

“ _Shut up_ , Eugene.” Eugene just mockingly copied him before leaving the room with a grin. Ugh. This workplace was insufferable.

* * *

That night, Ryan stayed overtime once more, leaving late in the night and passing Shane’s place on his way to his own apartment. In passing, he was surprised to find Shane barely at his door, letting in a woman give or take a foot shorter than him, maybe a little less than a foot, with straight, brown hair and wearing a flamboyant red, fur coat on top of some simple cuffed jeans and something else under the coat. The neck was lined with white fur and “SHERRI” was on the back, also in white.. From what Ryan could glimpse in the low light of the hall and from his quick drive by, she didn’t seem… too… old? He didn’t mean it offensively, but… he’s met Shane’s parents in person before and the lady didn’t seem even close to approaching their ages…

When Ryan’s completely bypassed the street, he shakes his head, dispelling his doubts. Who knows. Maybe Shane’s mom (or dad) just has a much younger sister. Or maybe she’s just better off health-wise. Or he didn’t really see them right. It was night after all, and only the light of Shane’s doorstep really illuminated their figures.  
  
“Get your shit together, Bergara,” Ryan muttered to an empty car.

* * *

He couldn’t leave it alone, the thought turning in his head much like how he was heavily turning in bed. He glanced at his phone on the bedside table, considering sending a text. A text to someone close to Shane, enough to know him but also willing to keep quiet.

Scott.

He reached towards the phone but suddenly recoiled. It _is_ about— Ryan looked at his bedside clock— 1AM now, and he’d hate to wake up Scott for simple paranoia. He thought about it. For a minute, for two, five, ten- and then he decided to do it.

He skimmed over their previous conversation.

**May 16, 2019** 4:03AM

Im so sorry I’m texting so earl scott but

*early

quick, any bday gift recs 4 Shane?

Ryan, kiddo, you could give Shane a rock

and he would like it

That’s not helping

:( I need something he’d like

Ik man, and i dont mean he’d just be happy

w any gift, I just mean that he’d be happy

w whatever u give him. It doesn’t matter,

dude, i trust u know what will make him

feel special

Still not really helping but ok :((

Well, shit, man, I cant help u past that. Now,

L ET ME SL E EP

Ha, u sound like ur brother

>_> Never say that ever again. I will kill you.

._.

  
  


He let out a small smile and then moved to text.

  
  


**Today** 1:48AM

Hey, Scott! It’s Ryan! Sorry to be texting

you so late, but I wanted to ask if your

aunt is particularly young?

Sorry, I know that sounds weird :( It’s

just been bothering me since I drove past

Shane’s place after he picked 

her up and I saw her.

Sorry for being so paranoid and an 

insomniac >_< Pls don’t tell Shane I asked u

this, he might call me stupid again :(

You’re lucky it’s Friday

But, um?

I don’t know how else to tell u this, Ry,

but we don’t have an aunt?

We only have, like, two uncles

One from both sides of the fam :/

Ryan blinked at his screen furiously and sat up in bed, leaning into his phone to process what Scott just said.

I

What? 

You don't?

Why would Shane lie to me? :(

:// Idk man. U said she looked young?

I don’t remember Shane ever saying anything

abt any ladies? He hasn’t hnted at a

new relationship>

*hinted *?

:( I was asking him out yesterday

As in like a date

Do u think he,,,

Sorry, feels bad man and

nah he wouldn’t do that

Even if he was ever gonna reject u, he’d

let u down gently. I’ve seen it before.

He wouldn’t lie to u or anything like that

so idrk why he would say he 

has an “aunt” over

Sorry, i cant help u out much

Possibilities ran through Ryan’s head, wondering if Shane was having a secret relationship, if he was seeing someone and didn’t trust his own best friend to know about it, if he was a part of something, if he lied to Ryan and chose a one-night stand over hanging out with Ryan-

I mean, don’t get him wrong, he has no diction over Shane’s life and if Shane wants to get laid, he can. It just- It felt a little discouraging to have a potential date night with your _crush_ turned down because- y’know-

I think I’m gonna head for bed. Ik it’s only 

almost 2am but im an old man w kids on a

Friday, im tired

And i promise i wont ask shane any q’s that’ll 

reveal anything unless ur ok w it :P but yeah, sorry

I hope yall clear things up

Yeah, man, understandable

Trust me tho, u dont need to worry

Im sure he’s got good reason? Tho i cant

really see it. But really, Ryan, things will

be ok. Don’t worry

If you say so :(

Gn man

Goodnight

And with that, Ryan shut off his phone and set it aside to think, staring at his ceiling.

Hours must have passed before he frowned and burrowed into his sheets. He didn’t want to think about it anymore.

* * *

“He didn’t say yes, but he didn’t really say no, mom,” Ryan explained for the fifth time. He bit his lip, wondering if he should mention catching Shane lying to him.

“Well, what did you ask him?” Ryan blushed.

“‘Would you like to go get dinner me’” he muttered into the phone, and he heard his mom sigh with disappointment on the other end of the line.

“Ryan.”

“I know, mom,” Ryan laughed a little pathetically. 

“You’re denser than your dad,” he heard her say under her breath and laughed with her. “But seriously! You’ve been wanting to ask for years! Just do it! If I were you, I would have asked him the second I realized it!”

Ryan just grumbled, amused. There’s no way he’d ever get her to understand. “Anyway, it’s getting late, mom. I think I’m gonna end the call here.”

“Alright, sweetie. By the way, have you boys seen the news? About…”

Ryan looked at his phone in confusion even though he knew his mom couldn’t see his face. “Uh, no? About what?”

“In your area, sweetie. The bodies of those prostitutes and homeless people popping up around your area.” A chill ran through Ryan’s spine. How did he miss this? Then again, that group, sadly, tend to run under the radar. And while he did dabble in crime cases, most of those were… old? Living in the time and area of serial killings feels… weird.

“You think it’s a serial killer?” 

“Who knows, sweetie.” Ryan could hear the worry in his mother’s voice, concerned even though he wasn’t the ideal target (as far as he knew). “You boys be safe, yeah?”  
  


“Yeah, mom. We will. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye,” she replied and hung up the phone, leaving Ryan to mull over the new information.

* * *

He didn’t look up the killings the night before when he found out. He didn’t know why— hell, he researched these things for a living— but looking them up made him feel… watched. Like there was something out there observing every search he made related to the case. Maybe it was because the killer was still out there and alive and active the moment. Maybe it was because looking at how recent the deaths were made him feel like he was intruding on the lives of the people murdered, and it felt disrespctful. 

Maybe it was both.

  
Reluctantly, he left the case alone for the time being, paranoia in his head the next time that he'd go for a run on a cool, LA evening.

* * *

“So, you said you wanted to go out to eat together? Formally?” Shane prodded days later when they’d pulled away from editing to get lunch from the Tasty kitchen. While free food was up for grabs, everyone who’d grabbed an item had already vacated the kitchen, so it was just Shane and Ryan there while most everyone else was in the cafeteria multiple doors down.

“I- Yeah. By the way, I wasn’t actually gonna bring us to IHop,” Ryan said, chuckling nervously. He knows Shane is attentive, but he honestly didn’t expect him to bring up the offer. He thought that he’d have to muster up the courage all over again.

“Yeah, I figured. So what is it, buckaroo? Or are you gonna keep that a secret from me?”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s gonna be secret, sasquatch. So, are you free tomorrow night?” 

Shane nodded, slowly chowing down on his slice of cake. “Are we gonna go straight after work or should I go home and change into something else?”

“Nah, your regular outfits are formal enough. Though you do have to drop off your car, so I guess you’ll have to go home anyways and I’ll just follow.” Shane hummed and all was quiet for a few seconds, like something was waiting in the air to be dropped. The room was empty and the faint lull of conversation and laughter from the canteen made it the perfect opportunity to come out and say it. All Ryan had to do was open his fucking mouth and just _say it_. He twitched minutely, hesitating. 

‘Fuck it,’ he decided as the lull became fainter, taking the moment with it. With his heart in his throat, he opened his mouth and-

Shane’s phone rang in his hands, and he glanced quickly at the caller. 

“Gotta take this, man,” he said, pushing his cake towards Ryan who just nodded along. When Shane had completely left the room, Ryan sighed loudly, releasing the breath he barely noticed he was holding in.

He felt like he could scream.

The moment was perfect and he’d missed it.

* * *

“You look great today, Ryan! Dressing nice for someone?” Jen called across the room when he entered the office the next day. Thank fucking god Shane wasn’t in yet because Ryan blushed and began stuttering at her that it wasn’t her business and the surrounding coworkers just laughed it off. Dammit, was it that obvious to everyone else?

When the laughter died down, Ryan headed for his desk and minutes later, Shane would come in and plop down a coffee beside him.

“Thanks, man!” Ryan said, went back to browsing his files. And maybe Ryan was hallucinating it, but out from the corner of his eye, Shane seemed a little… pink and he thought he felt eyes drag down his entirety before Shane would tell him "no problem" and sat down.

‘Don’t get ahead of yourself, Bergara,’ he reprimanded himself. 

* * *

“Shit, Ryan, I was expecting some high-end restaurant or some shit, but…” Shane muttered when they pulled into the parking lot of a small diner near the edge of town. One that was farther away from the constant push and pull of LA’s trafficked atmosphere and that looked worn, but homey. 

Ryan thought Shane would love it. He pouted. “You don’t like it?”

He turned his head to Ryan, not really looking at him but still grinning and he laughed, “Are you kidding me! If you brought me somewhere high-end, nothing could have saved you. I love the feel of this place already! And this orange-pink skyline behind it all is to die for.”

He laid his eyes on him. “Seriously, Ryan, this place looks great,” he said softly. “Let’s head inside?”

“Yeah,” Ryan smiled and they headed in, opening the door to the scent of cedar and pine accompanied by the unmistakable scent of homemade cooking. There were three other people in the diner, all farther left, one a couple and the other sitting alone. Shane and Ryan took a seat to the right of the diner and a waiter came up to take their orders.

“Glad to see you back, Ryan! Are you and your _friend_ ready to order?” the waiter— the teenage son of the owner, Chris (he knows because he’s been around enough to get acquainted with everyone)— asked. Chris put emphasis on “friend”, though, and Ryan had a sneaking suspicion that he thinks this is the guy he’s been talking about for months now, always ready to rant when the diner was empty and the teen had nothing to do. ~~Well, it was, but that didn't make him any less petty.~~

Ryan turned to Shane. “You got one ready?” he asked.

“Nah. I was actually thinking that maybe you could order for me? There’s so many good things on this menu, I don’t know what I want,” Shane laughed, nervous and seemingly out of his element for the first time in a social setting because Ryan was far more acquainted.

“Alright, then,” Ryan said, trying to draw in his laughter, “we’ll take two orders of the Bigfoot Chicken Fried Steak and two coffees, please.”

“Oh, Ryan,” Shane sighed fondly, and Ryan bust out laughing to the amusement of Chris and his mother behind the counter.

“I’m sorry, I had to. It was perfect.” Shane just rolled his eyes, but the bright smile on his face had yet to disappear.

“Alrighty, if that’ll be all, we’ll get your orders to you in give or take ten minutes!” Chris walked to the counter where he gave the order to his dad in the kitchen and his mom pulled him aside. Ryan and Shane had barely turned back to one another when Chris came back, telling them, “Hey, Ryan? My mom says that for as long as you keep bringing your friend around, we’ll give you a discount on the food.”

“Oh, dear- you guys don’t have to-” Ryan flushed.

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Chris waved. “It’s on the house. And, hey,” he gave him a thumbs up, “I don’t know how far you’ve come along with that ‘project’ of yours, but good luck.” He winked, cheesy, but also sympathetic and then finally left, leaving Shane confused and Ryan flustered because _he knows exactly what the little shit is referring to, god, he’s so thankful Shane is so oblivious for once-_

“Seems like you’re popular here,” Shane laughed, breaking the silence. Ryan rolled his eyes, knowing he was gonna poke and prod about this now.

“Yeah, well, who knows. Maybe they’ve already taken a liking to you since they’ll only discount me with you here.” Shane shrugged and they both pulled out their phones, falling into their own comfortable silence. After scrolling through twitter for a few minutes, Ryan’s phone pinged, reason being an instagram message from Shane. He looked up exasperated to see Shane smiling brightly at his phone.

“I am literally _right here_.”

“I’m too comfortable right now to extend my arms.” Ryan rolled his eyes and checked out the post that read;

_Me, about to be murdered: man I sure hope this is gonna be featured on Buzzfeed Unsolved_

_Murderer: *takes off mask to reveal that they are Shane Madej* it will_

_Me: oh that’s why it’s all unsolved_

Okay, it wasn’t THAT funny… but Ryan still started laughing so hard he began wheezing anyways, and Shane didn’t hesitate to join in. Soon enough, their food arrived and Chris discreetly shot another thumbs up at Ryan, mouthing good luck over Shane’s shoulder.

As they were eating, a light drizzle started up outside, the soft ambiance inside the diner of the combined rain, faint chatter, and movement of items in the kitchen almost lulling Ryan to sleep. Sat across from Shane, who was talking happily about what a rarity it was to see the rain again and how lovely it made the place seem, it hit Ryan ever so harder how in love he was with this big goofball. 

Shane moved to add creamer to his coffee, yelping a small “oops!” when he added too much and giggled with Ryan and all Ryan could think was, “I love you”. 

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so much I want to cry._

It’s the perfect opportunity with the soft flurry of LA’s night lights in the wet windows of the diner. The air is filled with silence save the pitter patter of rain against the window, and Shane and Ryan stare at one another.

Ryan almost says it. Almost.

But he’s been quiet for too long, and the moment passes, falling flat and awkward. He grabs his phone and goes back to scrolling mindlessly, hiding the barrage in his head, the desire to just fall to his knees and scream into nothingness because-

Because he’s just missed another chance. Because he remembers the woman from the other day and the fact that his best friend and crush lied to him. Because the guy he loves could be in love with someone else entirely and he can’t even talk to anyone else about it. Because he wishes that he never had to see Shane in a different light and because he had to fall in love with Shane fucking Madej.

He feels Chris and his parents’ pitying gazes from where he sits.

He wants to cry.

* * *

When they finish, Shane waits for him outside under the overhang while he pays for dinner inside. As he hands over the cash, Ryan can’t bear to make eye contact with either Chris or his parents nor say a word.

They hand him his change and he makes ready to leave.

“Ryan,” Chris’s mom calls. Her name is Linda, just like Ryan’s own mom. He swallows, wishing they’d just berate him and let him go.

Instead, though, she says, “If you ever want to try again here, feel free to do so, honey.” She smiles. “We get it. Not everyone is always ready to say ‘I Love You’. Don’t rush it sweetheart. Take all the time in the world,” and Chris and his dad smile with her.

He thinks he tears up as he nods and utters a small, “yeah” but he schools himself on his way out the door. The car ride to Shane’s place is quiet, and despite Linda’s peptalk, Ryan’s heart still sinks as he watches Shane get out of his car.

However, Shane doesn’t just say goodbye and take to his door, instead coming around to Ryan’s side of the car.

“Uh- Shane- Big guy, what are you doing? You’re gonna get soaked,” Ryan says after he lowers the window enough. He parked under a tree, but still. He didn’t want Shane getting sick on his account on their night out. Shane smiles.

“Thank you for tonight, Ryan,” he says, and before Ryan can say anything, Shane’s hands shoot through the window and grab at Ryan’s face, pulling him in for a swift kiss— the angle is awkward, Shane’s hands are cold and wet, and Ryan’s brain can barely register what’s happening, but… it’s perfect.

When Shane pulls away, he grins at Ryan who stares at him, starstruck. “Talk to you later?” he asks, and Ryan can only nod minutely, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Yeah.” And Shane heads in, grinning like an idiot in love and leaving Ryan in his car to stare at where Shane previously stood. He thinks he sits there and just stares for what feels like hours. In reality, when he glances at his phone, it’s been mere minutes.

He stares at it before he shoots a text over to Chris, telling him that Shane just kissed him and then he rolls up his window and drives back home.

He can’t stop smiling.

* * *

Days pass, and at every opportunity they get, Shane plants kisses on Ryan. Long ones, short quick pecks, kisses on the forehead all when no one is looking, and Ryan can’t bring himself to bring up Friday night. He just revels in the attention and love Shane is showering him with.

He doesn’t want this to end.

* * *

His doubts are finally put to rest one Wednesday, two weeks after the Thursday that he had initially asked Shane out. In his apartment, he’s texting Shane with the news on as background noise. Everything is going great up until Ryan puts down his phone to await a response and he looks up to the TV.

“Another body found” the tags scream in red. A scruffy police detective is on screen, a pre-recorded police briefing regarding multiple dead prostitutes and homeless people, men and women both, appearing across LA. This one was the 23rd victim and they place two images onto the screen. One is of the area where the body was found where police are swarming a censored body on the ground to hide the carnage— _“She was found with all of her fingers broken, evidence of severe blunt force trauma to the head and ribs, and multiple lacerations that missed the arteries. No DNA evidence was found and there were no signs of sexual assault,” oh,_ **_god_ **— and the clothing item that the last victim was found wearing.

A cheap, flamboyant, red, fur coat lined with a white collar and “SHERRI” on its backside.

“Witnesses state having seen an erratic tall caucasian man estimated to be around the heights six foot three to six foot six around the area during the estimated time of dumping. If anyone has any leads they’d like to report to the police, our hotline is…”

Ryan tuned out every other thing that was said, staring quietly at the red fur coat. It could be anyone in LA. There are hundreds of tall, white guys there. It could be anyone.

But Ryan knows.

In a distant, morbid corner of his mind, he thinks, “At least I don’t have to worry anymore about him not loving me.”

He runs to the bathroom and throws up while his phone dings repeatedly in his living room, Shane sending more memes and exclamations of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this. Halfway through writing, I thought it was too fluffy and I should change the horror-aspect and keep it all cutesy but then it would change the whole insecurity aspect so I kept it. I hope yall like it :)
> 
> Also, for anyone who didn't read the tags, no archive warnings apply is there but also graphic depictions of violence for anyone who might be particularly squeamish or who needs the trigger warning. It's not too graphic, it's very light and two sentences in total, but just to be safe, I tagged it.
> 
> I really didn't get enjoy writing this until it got more cutesy because I mostly started this fic as a way just to get something out aka I had no solid clue abt what the fuck I was doing, but anyways, yeah. If it sounded particularly flat or forced at the start, that's why.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Also im so sorry for confusing parts, honestly, I should just get my writing privileges taken away when I have writer's block. This is such a half-assed fic for a title as pretty as Dinner Lights & Los Angeles Nights to be wasted on


End file.
